Shut up and Kiss me
by ZoeyBabey
Summary: Summer Forbes has always been in her twin sister,Carolines, shadow. Caroline is a cheerleader she is popular, and she runs all the school fun raisers, but Summer doesn't care. But when strange men enter her and her friends lives, they will never be the same. They tumble through a journey of love, hate and drama.(One of my first fanfic's no hate please)
1. I'm Not Ready

The bright morning sun shone in my eyes, trying to wake me up, but failing cause I was awake hours ago. There was a knot in my stomach, that wouldn't unravel because today was the first day of school. I pushed the covers of of me to see my sister was already getting dressed. She was in full concentration as she shaped her hair with hairspray. I decided to ignore her and walked to my closet.

I decided to go with a white tee and some skinny jeans, paired with converse. "You are not going to school like that." A snobby voice says from behind me. "Good morning to you to." I say sarcastically as I turn around. She doesn't even look at me, she pulled out a green tailored jacket, and a scarf."Just to dress it up a bit." Said as she winked at me. I smiled a fake smile. When she turned around I rolled my eyes,"Just to dress it up a bit," I said in an exaggerated high voice. I pulled my blond wavy hair into a ponytail, and pulled my green cap on. As soon as it was on, it was off. Caroline took out my hair, and spread it around my shoulders. I looked at my perfect twin in the mirror, we looked the exact same. Except Caroline, knows what to do with her body to show it off. I decide to stop feeling sorry for my self and look away from the mirror. I grab my bags and shuffle down the stairs.

"Good morning Summer." Mom calls, taking her coffee and sipping it while hot. She puts her hands in her pocket and her eyes widen. "Other pocket Mom." I remind her, she searches in the other pocket and pulls out the keys to her police car. "Bye sweety." She says while she kisses my cheek. She heads out the door, with her coffee and I wish I could join her. But I must face school. Caroline trots down the stairs gracefully, she looks beautiful. She had a blue dress on, that makes her eyes pop. Its tight fitting at the waist, which emphasis her breasts. Her hair is perfectly curled in stead of just wavy like how it naturally is. "Where is mom?" She asks. I point to the door, and pour creamer into a to-go cup full of coffee. Her face drops, and she sighs. HONK HONK. I almost choke on my coffee... frick I forgot Bonnie is picking me up. "Bye Car, riding with Elena and Bonnie." I walk out the door.

"Hey girlie," I say to Bonnie,"You haven't changed all summer." "Thanks Summer!" She says smiling at me, her bright eyes glistening in the sun. "ELENA! How is it going, missed you SO much!" I say giving her a hug. "Is Caroline coming?" She asks. Typical Elena, worrying about everyone else. I gave her an "are you kidding me" face and said,"Do you really want, Omg ELENA I haven't seen you all summer. How have you been, are you okay, who have you been seeing, I heard you broke up with Matt Donovan, is that true etc..." She laughed and agreed.

"Are you girls ready for another school year!" Bonnie asks excitedly.

"Heck Yeah!" I lie.


	2. New Year

"So grams says I am sidekick!" Bonnie said. Elena and I groaned. "WHAT! It might be true! I predicted Obama, I also predicted that-" I pulled myself from the conversation, and looked out of the window. It was a sunny day here in Mystic Falls. The sun hung high for the time of day, and the air was thick with humidity. We passed a black car, with a curios looking man in front of it. He had a menacing stare, his blue eyes pinned upon the car as he snapped. Suddenly a something black thumped out window. Bonnie skidded to a hault, and I took Elena's hand. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" She nodded, and sucked in a breath. "I am so sorry it was a crow or something?" Bonnie took over making sure Elena was alright, as I peered out the window. There was the man again, except closer. He had on a smirk, and on his right shouldure was a crow. Then, as quickly as I saw him he was gone. "I cant be scared of cars forever." Elena stated, and I joined in to the real world. Putting the thought into my mind that it was just my imagination. But I knew it wasn't. "You know what, I predict that this year is going to be kick ass! Agreed." Bonnie said looking at me for support. "Heck yes!" I cheered. But in the pit of my stomach, I knew that this was only the beggining. Stephans POV "Sir we need your vacsation reports, also your grades on your last term. You nee-" I cut her off, putting my energy into my eyes in order to use compulsion on her. "I assure you everything is there." She looked into my eyes in a zombie like gaze she looked back at my papers,"Well sure enough." she said, and turned to get my schedual. I had every class with Elena, as I had planned."I am sensing Seatle, and he plays the gutare." A voice said. I strained to her,"Bonnie you can only see his back." A melodic voice stated. Elena! "Its a sexy back." Another voice said sing songy. I knew there was a witch, and Elena but who else. Once the girl returned with my schedual, I turned to look where they were. And gone... I thought. First class. History. Perfect. 


	3. Dressing up and Evil Plans

As Bonnie and Elena talked up a storm, I continued thinking about the guy I saw. You are CRAZY, my subconscious told me. But I know what I saw, I will not be one of those stupid girls from horror movies who think the noise they heard was their imagination. Then end up dead the next morning. Nope I was going to live longer than my thirties. As I continued to dig around my head for people who fit the description of the man I saw, Caroline saw us and made her way down the hall to us. They looked at me the "get rid of her even though we love her but she is so annoying" look. I smiled sweetly and mouthed "what are friends for." They wished me good luck silently and I went to meet Caroline half way, before she could say something insensitive to Elena, like she always managed doing.

"Hey Summer, I was just on my way to talk to Elena... You know to make sure she is okay, so could you like move." She said smiling sweetly at me. I fumbled through my head looking for a distraction. As she started advancing I had a brilliant idea, " Caroline, I am a fashion disaster. Would you fix me up?" I said timidly, knowing her answer. She spun on her heels, and squealed. "This is why I always have my trusty make up bag and an extra pair of clothes... Come on!" She giggled grabbing my hand. I mouthed a "you ow me big time" look and they shrugged and walked away. This is going to be a disaster.

*Stephans POV*

I found myself standing in front of the bathrooms, wondering were the hell my history class was. As I stood there, completely confused, I heard Elena screaming at Jeremy, I think, and another high pitched voice conversing with another softer voice. I decided to listen to the other voices, because I could already tell where Elena and Jeremy's conversation was going. The high pitched voice, I realized, belong to Caroline Forbes. Liz Forbes kid, the social butterfly, with the perfect body, and the perfect social life. But the other voice was hard to place. "Caroline! What did you do to my face!" The voice shrieked. "Calm down, it's make up." Caroline replied patiently. "MAKEUP! And what about my hair, you CURLED my hair! And the worst of all you put me in a DRESS! Caroline, you couldn't have gotten me anything else! I mean-" I chuckled as she droned on about Caroline dressing her up. Finally the bell rang and the voice mumbled something about class and she walked out and I had to let out a sigh. She had on a cream colored dress that cut off just right above her knees, but still floated nicely. It had a sweet heart neckline, and a gold pendant that twinkled in the sun. It had a nice cut out of the back that stopped mid back, and she had peach strappy heels, that she sashayed in, like she had done this before. Her hair was curled so that every time she walked they bounced. I laughed, and she

Turned around red faced, revealing glossed lips and blushed cheeks.

"Think this is funny new guy?" She asked. I dropped the laugh.

"No. Sorry I laughed it just that-" I stopped knowing she didn't want to hear it.

"Just that what?" She said mimicking a man voice. I laughed but her face was dead serious so I stopped again.

"It's just that everything you said in there is wrong. " I said immediately wishing I hadn't.

"You were listening! You are a pervert!" I reached out and grabbed her on impulse, but my hands started to burn, I groaned in pain. Vervain. How does she have some? She bolted away from me, but I knew she wouldn't tell, she was to smart. Someone crashed into me and I found myself looking at chocolatey eyes, that didn't compare to Summers bright blue ones, that were full of life and- no focus on the reason you returned. Focus on Elena.

*Damons POV*

I watched as Stephan pulled away from Summer and groan in pain. I laughed at my brothers stupidness. I mean she is the sheriffs daughter, what else could you expect. He watched her with wide eyes, with hopeful eyes. Can't have just one pretty girl, you have to have both of them...eh brother. Welcome to polygamy, were Stephan can have all the pretty girls he wants. First Katherine, now Elena and then this Forbes girl. I took another swig of bourbon. I needed to get a hold of this other Forbes girl. Caroline? Then we will see what Stephan and his wives have to see about that. As Elena comes out of the bathroom with puppy eyes, she brightens up when she bumps into Stephan. Yeah cause Stephan's just a big bottle of joy. I thought sarcastically, as I watched them walk down the hall together. Finally, Caroline burst from the bathroom. Spying? Classy Forbes. I thought. She must be so desperate. This is going to be to easy.


End file.
